1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-dimensional woven fabric, namely a material having component fibers interlaced in the three directions (X, Y, and Z) to be used for a battery.
2. Prior Art Statement
Generally, a battery is constructed to have an electrolyte interposed between a cathode and an anode. In the battery of this construction, the arrangement of a multiplicity of pairs of opposed electrodes in the battery so as to increase the capacity thereof requires special assembly work involving, for example, the fixing of cathodes and anodes through the medium of interposed separators. The assembly of such a multiplicity of pairs of opposed electrodes is not easy.
From the practical point of view, therefore, it is desired to develop a simple method of producing such an assembly of electrodes.
The inventors conducted a study on three-dimensional woven fabrics and were granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,256 for one of the inventions originating from this study.
The inventors continued their study for the purpose of developing an assembly of electrodes of the type mentioned above. As a result, they found that the application of the weaving technique for the three-dimensional woven fabric covered by U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,256 enables easy production of the assembly of electrodes aimed at. This invention has been accomplished as a result.